Dawn Greenwood (Light-Form) (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Dawn Greenwood (template) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Inkandessa 4 | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Purple | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Inkandessa 4 | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Light-Form duplicate of Dawn Greenwood | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Slott; Michael Allred | First = Silver Surfer Vol 8 9 | Quotation = You know, I may have to stay, but I'll always be the Dawn you first danced with. | Speaker = Dawn Greenwood | QuoteSource = Silver Surfer Vol 8 9 | HistoryText = During their journey exploring the universe, the Silver Surfer and his companion Dawn Greenwood visited the planet Inkandessa 4, populated mostly by beings of solid light known as Light-Forms. For the Light-Forms, it was ethically unacceptable to have on their planet a creature that processed matter and excreted waste such as Dawn. When she requested to use a restroom, they instead took her to their facilities, where they scanned her essence into a Holo-Pod and created a holographic duplicate of her to take her place while the body of the original Dawn was delivered to Countess Crankshaft's farm to be destroyed. Dawn's Light-Form duplicate was returned to the Surfer, with no idea that she no longer was a being of flesh and bone. The Light-Forms proceeded to show around Dawn and the Surfer, and had them enjoy their culture. At a ball, the Surfer had his very first dance with Dawn, with either Dawn. While visiting a zoo, the hologram of one of the animals glitched out and phased through its cage. It was then that one Life-Form explained not only the nature and origin of his species, but also that Dawn had been replaced with a Life-Form herself. When the Light-Forms refused to give the Surfer the location of Countess Crankshaft's farm, he used his Power Cosmic to temporarily disrupt all light constructs on the planet to bypass its holographic shield. Using the Surfer's surfboard, Dawn made haste to reach the farm and managed to save the body of the original at the last second. The Silver Surfer then brought her back to life. The original Dawn initially suggested to "switch off" her Light-Form duplicate before she and the Surfer left the planet, but later apologized, even though she was still disgruntled with the fact she was no longer unique. Countess Crankshaft subsequently revealed that the Light-Form Dawn had to stay on Inkandessa 4 and relatively close to the Great Machine that projected all Light-Forms in order to survive. She bid the Surfer, his board, and the real Dawn farewell, noticing that even though she was the Dawn that had to stay, she would always be the Dawn with whom the Surfer danced first. Once the Surfer and the real Dawn left, the other Light-Forms offered Dawn to show her around her new homeworld. Following the death of the original Dawn Greenwood, the Silver Surfer returned to Inkandessa 4 to reunite the Holo Dawn with Light-Form duplicates of the rest of her family and even himself. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}